


With Galaxies Inside Us

by coziness



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: (will add more tags for the next chapter), F/F, F/M, First Meetings, Jedi Magnus, M/M, Star Wars AU, and lots of mentions of the Force, lots of feelings, pilot alec
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-03 22:40:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14006400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coziness/pseuds/coziness
Summary: The thing is, he was seeing someone. Not in the sense that would make his sister grin but in the sense that he was quite literally seeing this man, but he was sure that the man was not real. And even if he was, he was never truly where Alec was but in his mind. He was seeing a man that was never actually there.or. a Star Wars AU where Magnus is a Jedi and Alec is a Pilot for the Resistance. They're complete strangers on the different sides of the Galaxy. Until a connection begins.





	With Galaxies Inside Us

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all!! This is my contribution to this Big Bang (that elle roped me into). This story really bloomed and honestly I've grown to love it a whole lot, and I really hope that you all love it too!!
> 
> A very big thank you to my beta, Alex. You were dealing with a lazy writer and we were cutting it close to the end but we did it. You really did so good on this, and made it so much stronger and more full than I had originally planned and I am very grateful and lucky to have been able to work with you.
> 
> Also a thank you to my artist, Riya. I love you so much Ri, and your art for this fic is so so good. I love how supportive you were whilst writing, and how enthusiastic you were throughout the whole thing. It was great to have a cheerleader like you, and I'm so lucky to have you on my team and I loved working with you so much.  
>  [And here is the link to the beautiful artwork that Riya created for this fic.](http://simonmagnus.tumblr.com/post/172001936641/with-galaxies-inside-us-magnus-x-alec-chapter)
> 
> And one last thank you to all the friends that dealt with me through this, and word warred with me to get it done. You guys really helped in kicking my ass to get this done, and you made this experience so much more fun as well. I love you all a lot.
> 
> So without further ado, the Star Wars AU that no one really asked for.

Alec didn’t really understand what it was. _Something_ had started to happen, but he couldn’t find the words to describe it. And he was worried that when he did, people would not think him fit to work his post.

The thing is, he was seeing someone. Not in the sense that would make his sister grin but in the sense that he was quite literally seeing this man, but he was sure that the man was not real. And even if he was, he was never truly where Alec was but in his mind. He was seeing a man that was never actually there.

At first, it was just when he closed his eyes. That’s when he thought it was all a dream. The man would look at him, and he would look at the man, and then he would disappear. He didn’t recognise him, but if Alec was being completely honest with himself, he was the most beautiful man he had ever laid eyes on. Or mind on.

At first when there was only a few moments that they would see each other, Alec was unable to look away from his eyes. But then the moments grew longer and Alec would be able to let his gaze travel over the man, across his strong jawline. Then down the rest of his body, to take all of him in and to commit him to memory.

That was another reason why Alec believed him to be a dream. It was as though the man never changed, always wearing the same grey robes and black trousers, with that gold belt around his waist. The outfit seemed simple, but he seemed to make it his own, with a few rings on his fingers, and a cuff that would always rest on his ear.

Alec found comfort in the man in his dreams. At first it had creeped him out, the fact that the man kept returning to his mind. He didn’t know him and to see him all the time in his dreams, Alec was worried. But then something seemed to change. The longer the dreams went on, the more Alec would notice a softness to the man. He noticed how the man looked powerful just with the way that he held himself, and with how much depth there was to his person, and that worry turned into a mystery to solve.

After a while, he found it easier for him to sleep at night knowing that when he closed his eyes the man would be there. In the midst of war, having that constant helped to ground Alec. He never told anyone about the few moments he would get with the man in his dreams, but General Luke noticed that he had become stronger. And his sister had mentioned a skip in his step, that always warranted a gleam in her eye before she presumably went to tell Maia about it.

But then things started to change.

At first it was very slight. The way the man looked, what he was wearing. And then his surroundings started to solidify, Alec seeing exactly where he was, in a small hut or outside in the mountains. And then he started to feel the surroundings, he could feel the wind through his hair and the grass under his feet.

Sometimes the man wouldn’t be looking at him, he would be looking at the scenery, out at the ocean. Then the man would turn around and his eyes would land on Alec. And as soon as the corner of his lips turned up, as though he was smiling at Alec, as though he was about to speak, he would always disappear.

Alec had never had such vivid dreams in his life, never felt so much. Whenever he saw the man, something would tighten in his chest and his breathing would grow laboured. Goosebumps would rise on his skin as he looked on, and Alec wasn’t sure if it was from the wind or the man.

Things grew even stranger. Soon Alec came to realise that the man wasn’t so much in his dreams as he realised. He was walking through the corridors of the ship, making his way to the loading bay to work on his own ship after the wing had almost been blown off. But when he turned the corner he was no longer in the grey corridor of the Resistance ship, but outside in the open air.

And right in front of him was the man. And almost as though the man felt him there, he turned around and saw Alec, shock flickering across his eyes before he collected himself and smiled. Alec waited for him to disappear, but he never did. The man turned fully to face him, and started to step closer, as though he could sense that Alec was unsure of what was happening.

When the man was close to him, close enough that if Alec reached out he could touch him, he seemed to study Alec a little closer. His eyes raked over Alec’s figure and he knew in that moment that the shiver that went down his spine wasn’t because of the fierce winds. The man looked at him for a few more seconds, as though he was trying to grasp what Alec was truly feeling, so that he wouldn’t scare him off. But Alec was nailed to the ground, he couldn’t find the strength to meet his eyes.

“You’re really here.”

The man’s voice was strong, a soothness to it that made Alec’s mouth fall open. He spoke with confidence, yet Alec could hear the slight tilt to his tone that made it evident that this was something new to him as well. His eyes were burning with questions, yearning for something.

But when the man’s voice filled the air, all Alec could do was gasp, then the world filtered away, and he was back on the ship. But Alec knew that it wasn’t a dream, not this time. Everything felt too real. Watching the man move, watching the way the wind blew his hair wild and his robes behind him, it felt like more than what his mind could conjure up. When the man was close to him the need to touch was too strong and Alec could feel the way that the man looked at him.

And more importantly, when the man spoke, Alec’s whole world changed. His entire perspective in that very moment, from that one simple word, made the world turn on its axis and made Alec’s entire perspective change. In that moment he felt like it was his purpose, his duty, to find this man and wrap himself in his voice.

In that moment, Alec knew that the man wasn’t in his dreams, that he was real. And that made no sense to him, how he could change from one setting to another, to being in the same mountains as this glorious and captivating man. He didn’t understand it, and he didn’t understand how he knew it was real, but he did.

And because of that, he had to find that man. He needed to find the mountains that he resided in. He needed to find him and learn more about him. Why he seemed to be alone, and how he managed to captivate Alec’s entire being just by looking at him. He needed to know what the man saw when he looked at Alec, and he needed to know how they were able to be together in the way that they were.

Just by the sound of the man’s voice, Alec knew that he was going to travel the depths of the galaxies to find him. The thought scared him. How enraptured he was by a man that he has never met before in his life. But he was, and he didn’t seem to question it. Alec had a duty to his cause, but he had a duty to himself now. To find this man, and to hear his voice again.

-

After Alec heard the stranger’s greeting, there never seemed to be many more connections. There were only slight glimpses, but never enough time to delve into it, and to see if what was happening was actually real and if the man could explain what it was, and who he was.

Meanwhile, the Resistance had been planning an attack on the First Order. Maia had tracked that they had been following the main Resistance ship for a while now, keeping at a distance that they believed to be safe as to avoid being detected. But with Maia as the head of systems operations, there was no way they stood a chance of staying undetected.

She had somehow managed to increase their tracking range, no one really understood how she did it apart from Izzy, who helped her work on the programming and would reward her with kisses on the cheek. Because of this advancement, they were able to spot the ship from far off, which had prompted General Luke to call for emergency tactics meetings.

With Alec being Luke’s best pilot, and the one that would be leading the attack on the front line, he never really had time to himself. Either he was busy working with his team to figure out the best strategy to take down the First Order’s defenses, or he was working on his ship, bouncing ideas off Izzy on how to improve its mechanics. He never had time to sleep, too busy to focus on anything else except for the looming fact of what was about to happen, that his life was on the line.

It wasn’t till the night before that Luke had ordered Alec to go to bed, claiming that he didn’t want his best pilot to be killed because he fell asleep while flying. Alec obeyed his orders, figuring that getting some rest wouldn’t hurt. He had taken all precautions that he could, and there was nothing much left he could do.

However, when it came to actually sleeping, his mind was too busy whirring that he couldn’t seem to slow down for a moment to actually rest. He sat cross-legged on his bed after another hour of staring at the ceiling, and put his head in his hands.

“You’re stressing too much.”

Alec’s head whipped up at the voice. It was his voice. The one he had started to believe he had made up. Even now he was unsure if he had fallen asleep or not. But all he was met with was the inside of a hut, built with brick and a fire that suddenly came alight in the middle. Across the fire was the man, sat cross legged on a makeshift bed.

The light from the fire was flickering shadows across the man’s features, highlighting the sharpness of his jaw. Alec sat there, staring at him. The man tilted his head at Alec before quirking an eyebrow, the corner of his mouth lifting slightly.

“Hello again. It’s been a while. I was beginning to miss you, which is weird since I don’t even know you.” The man continued to talk, seeming to get that Alec was too far gone in his shock to talk back, though his words seemed to convey that he was trying to urge him into speaking. But all Alec was able to do was stare at him.

The man stared at him for a moment longer, then sighed as he straightened out his legs in front of him and leaned back against the wall. Alec managed to shake himself out of his shock, and peeled his eyes from the man to look around the room. It was then he realised it should be cold, especially judging by the layers of clothing that the man had on. But Alec was comfortable in his thin pyjamas.

Alec pressed a hand to the floor, but wasn’t met with the cold stone like he was expecting but the softness of his bed. Alec looked at the fire, deliberating whether it would be smart to reach out and touch it, to really see how real this all was. But before he could the man spoke up.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you.”

Alec looked up at him, narrowing his eyes. “How did you know what I was gonna do? Never mind, you’re in my head, that’s how you know.”

The man laughed, the sound echoing like bells in Alec’s head. “He speaks! And contrary to what you may believe, I am not in your head. I am my own person, living and breathing in another part of the galaxy. Yet, for some reason, the universe believes we are to be connected. Maybe it’s fate. Maybe it’s just someone testing me. Only the universe knows.”

Alec continued to look confused at the man across from him the more that he spoke. He couldn’t help his heart beating faster when the man mentioned fate, but he was so quick to dismiss that fact that Alec deflated quickly.

“So, you’re saying that the universe is making me see you in my head? That doesn’t make any sense, how would this even work? There are no recorded cases of this ever happening. Unless. Are you with the First Order? Are you trying to get into my head to get at what we’re doing, because that will not happen. I have a duty-”

“Okay, calm down. I am not with the First Order. Nor am I with the Resistance. I’m on my own, and pretty damn happy about it.” The man stood from his position, opting to slowly pace the other side of the room. “So I was shocked to see a man, albeit a quite handsome man, appearing. And there have been cases of it. But they are so rare. The Force works in mysterious ways, I suppose.”

Alec was so caught up in the fact that the man had thought him handsome, that it took a while for his words to process. “Wait. The Force? What are you on about?”

The man turned to look at him, confusion settling in across his brows. “Those who have a strong sense of the Force are able to connect with one another. Though it’s rare because not very many people are as in tune with it as you and I are.”

Alec sat staring with wide eyes as the man’s words continued to confuse him. “But, I can’t use the Force. There hasn’t been anyone in tune with it for years, only a fair few with the First Order. I mean there is a Jedi somewhere in the universe, that is known, but no one knows where he is. He’s the only one that is in tune with it, not me. I’m just a pilot.”

“Well, ‘Just a pilot’, you are more than that. This, connection, it’s only possible through the Force.”

Alec instantly stood up from his position, his breathing picking up as the words continued to process for him. This man, this stranger, was claiming that Alec was in tune with the Force. But that didn’t make any sense. Alec started to pace, his hands balled up and pressing into his eyes.

“Hey, you need to calm down. You were stressed when you appeared, and I’m afraid I’ve made that worse.”

“Well, yeah! You just told me, a pilot, that I have some sort of connection with the Force? I have a battle to go into tomorrow, my team are counting on me to lead them, and my General is counting on me to bring them all back alive. I can’t have this on my mind right now.”

The man froze, all emotions washing from his features as he looked at Alec, his skin seeming to pale. “You’re all still fighting? I thought that had to have stopped by now.”

“It’s never going to stop. They will always want to rule the entire Galaxy, they won’t stop till they do. And we won’t stop stopping them. Because we can’t just- we can’t let them win. We’ve all fought too hard, for too long to give up. Our defences are weaker than theirs, they know that. And they have the Force as well. But, we have unity, and we have strength in our hearts to win. We aren’t going to back down. So I would really appreciate it if you wouldn’t tell me shit like how I’m in tune with the Force. Because I don’t need that clouding my mind. I need to succeed and get back to my family in one piece.”

Alec’s breathing by the end of his speech had evened out. He didn’t feel calmer, but he felt more at peace with what was happening, even though it made no sense to him. He would ask questions later on, when there was more time, but right now he didn’t have that time. All he had was a hope that something would work on their side for once.

“You have hope on your side. I can sense that. This war has gone on for longer than I expected, and I learned along the way to not take sides. But there is something about you, and I’m unsure of what it is, but it brought me to you. And that has to mean something. So I too, will have hope and faith in you. Just promise me one thing?”

The man had stepped closer to Alec, looking as though he wanted to take his hands in his own, but not wanting to make that leap. Alec searched in his eyes, and all his was met with was fierce certainty, and a strength that he had never seen before. The words were lost again, the world caving in as it all centered in on the man’s eyes. He nodded, wanting to promise him anything that he could, even though he was unsure of everything they held.

“Stay safe. You have your family to come back to. But I need you to come back to me too.” The ground seemed to be pulled out from under Alec’s feet, everything seeming to disappear. The stone walls were falling away, his own grey ones appearing. The fire burned out, falling to ash against the floor of his room. All that was left was him and the man, stood in the middle of his room. And when Alec blinked, he was gone.

A few things he was certain of in that moment was that it was real, the man was right in that they were both real in their own parts of the galaxy and Alec only hoped that they would collide. He was certain of the feelings that were blooming in his chest, though he couldn’t work out what they were, he knew they were there. And that he was going to make it back for him. For the strange man whose name he didn’t even know.

Alec stood in the centre of his room, staring at the spot where the man once stood, and reaching out towards it, as though he would reappear.

“I promise.”

-

By the next day, Alec’s mind was swirling. He only managed to sleep for a few moments before his alarm went off, signalling that he had to get up and get ready to go. There was no time and no space for Alec to freak out. So for the time being, everything that had happened in the last twenty-four hours was pushed to the back of his mind.

The world was a blur around him as he prepared his team and his ship. In the cockpit of his ship, with the rush of the world blocked out around him, all he could hear was his own breathing and the concerned whistle of his droid.

“I’m alright, BB-6, we’re gonna win this alright? You and me, we’re a team, and we’re gonna fight these bastards. You ready, buddy?”

Alec grinned when he seen BB-6’s head spin as he whistled, signalling that he was ready to go.

“Alright then. Strap in, we’re going in.”

-

Magnus had a routine. And he followed it every day, made sure to so that he had a sense of self on his island. He was the only one there, save for the animals. He had built his hut all by himself and managed to get by with the resources that were present on the island.

But today was different.

When he awoke, Magnus didn’t want to move far. There was too much looming over his shoulders, too much swirling around in his head. All he could think about was the fact that his mysterious man was out there, fighting for his cause, and there was nothing that Magnus could do about it.

He didn’t understand why the man had such a hold over him, they barely knew each other that well, only their roles in the universe. Magnus didn’t even know his name, and yet he couldn’t get him out of his mind. He was too nervous over whether or not he would make it out alive.

When the man had first shown up in his hut, Magnus didn’t understand it, had never experienced the connection that he had heard rumours about. As the visits grew more and more frequent, Magnus could tell that the man had no idea what was going on. He could tell that he was in shock about it all, so he never made a move to scare him.

But then there was that one time, when the man was with him for longer than usual and Magnus couldn’t help but move closer to him. He wanted to commit his face to his memory, because he was one of the most beautiful men Magnus had ever laid eyes on. But not only that, the man he was seeing made him feel calmer. He had already had a grasp of himself and had learned to be calm in his surroundings. Yet this man somehow managed to make the times when Magnus would feel lonely better. He had appeared in his life, and Magnus didn’t want him to go.

And when Magnus heard his voice for the first time, his heart started to beat faster in his chest and the world started to make a little more sense to him. But hearing that the two sides of the galaxies were still at war with each other, it made all the walls comes crashing down. When the man was gone, Magnus was left alone again in his cold hut, the crackling fire seeming to warm the chill that had gone down his back.

Magnus had been in hiding for years, so many that he had lost count. He had honed his powers as a Jedi from an early age, and it didn’t take long for him to become the most powerful one that there was in the galaxy. However, that came with a heavy price. Both the First Order and the Resistance wanted and needed him on their side, if either of them stood a chance at winning. He had hoped that when he fled from their grasp, that the war would settle, that there would be some sort of agreement.

But he was naive to think that, and he realised that now. He had tuned out the happenings of the world outside his own hut and only ever focused on himself. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to take sides, his sympathies lay with the Resistance. But the fighting over him was causing more pain than there should be. He hoped with him out of the picture then they would step back and realise there was no reason to fight.

But he had learned in the worst way that there was still a war. That there would probably always be a war. He found himself attached to a man that he didn’t even know beyond the few glimpses, but he still couldn’t get him out of his mind. His pilot whose name he was yet to learn. So the knowledge that he was out there, leading a team in an attack, made his heart shatter.

He wanted to help, but he knew there would be dire consequences to him doing that, that it would cause more suffering instead. And he couldn’t rationalise his reason for suddenly returning. He couldn’t tell them that he just wanted to see the man he had connected with, it was dangerous for him, if they knew that there was someone in the Resistance who had the power of the Force, then it would all crash down around them.

And Magnus couldn’t do that to the man.

So all he could do was sit tight, and hope that the man would make it out alive. And that he would appear in the middle of his hut like he had done the night before. And if he did, then Magnus would tell him everything that he wanted to know. He knew he had questions about the Force and about who Magnus was. But he knew that there was stress in him, and that he needed to be calmed before Magnus made matters worse.

As Magnus sat there, stewing in his own mind, the day moved on. And as more time passed, Magnus became more fidgety, more worried and panicked. And as the dawn was about to close in, Magnus was close to leaving the island to find this man, to make sure he was alright.

Yet, when he stood, determination building in him, the man appeared. The walls of his own hut bled into the greys of the man’s room, the room dully lit. The man was flitting around the room, mechanically tidying up, as though he was trying to distract himself. Magnus watched him, trying to see if there were any injuries to his person, but he seemed fine.

At least, he seemed fine physically. There was something wrong, and if Magnus couldn’t sense it, he would have been able to tell by the slight crease in the man’s brow and the way that he never seemed to be truly focused on what he was doing, as though he was going through the motions. Magnus stepped forward, wanting to comfort him but not knowing how, especially when he didn’t know what was wrong.

After a while, the man turned towards Magnus, his body jumping as soon as he noticed him. Seeing him face to face, Magnus knew that there was something deeper in his eyes, something that was troubling him. They stood there in a comfortable silence, the man continuing to stare at Magnus.

“I would ask how you are, but I feel like that would be a ridiculous thing to ask.” Magnus broke the silence, barely speaking above a whisper.

“What do you mean?”

“I may not know you all that well, but I can tell when something is wrong. You can talk to me, if you want to.”

Magnus didn’t push him, he let him take the control in this conversation, but he was putting it out there that he would listen to him. Despite not knowing the man all that well, and not knowing what he was truly like, Magnus could tell that he was bottling something up and he guessed that this was the way he usually was. The man looked at Magnus for a moment, eyes running along his face as though trying to find anything to prove that Magnus wasn’t genuine.

But instead, the man just breathed out and sank down to sit on his bed. Magnus moved so that he was kneeling down in front of him, wanting the man to know that he was there.

“It’s pathetic, really. Nothing bad even happened but it was so close. We were doing well, we thought we had them, all we had to do was take down their defences. And then at the last moment, just as we were about to succeed, their army appeared. And it was like everything moved in slow motion. I had to send my team back, I refused to risk losing them, they all had someone and something to go back to. And I couldn’t be the cause of them dying.

“But. I stayed. I don’t know why, I knew I had my own family that I- that I had you. But I wasn’t just going to let them win. I managed to take down their last defences but it was at a great cost. As I was retreating, they almost took down my ship. They blew off two of the wings and it was near impossible to fly and I don’t know how I managed to make it back alive. My droid got hit as well. I mean, he’s okay, they’re fixing him, but what if that was one of my team? They wouldn’t be able to fix them. I just can’t stop thinking about the what if’s. What if I hadn’t sent them back in time? What if I didn’t make it back? I did good, I completed the mission, but the what if’s just keep plaguing my mind.”

The words rushed out of the man, the emotions bubbling in his tone. His voice cracked at moments, and Magnus himself felt a lump at the back of his throat and felt his chest tighten at the thought of this man nearly being lost from his life.

“And you know, the only thing that I could think of while I was up there and I was sure I wouldn’t make it back, was that I had to, that I couldn’t let them kill me. I had my mother and my sister waiting for me, looking down over all that I was doing and I wasn’t going to leave them. And I had made a promise to you. I promised I would make it back, I had to. Just to see you and hear your voice again. And that doesn’t make much sense to me, but I know that it’s what I needed. I needed to get back, even if it was just to learn your damn name.”

The man’s hands clenched as he spoke, his eyes boring into Magnus’ own. And Magnus could feel the sincerity that was radiating off of him. He could sense that what he was saying was the truth and Magnus felt the same way. So he smiled, his hands twitching with the need to hold his hands in his own.

“Magnus. My name is Magnus.” He knew that there was probably a lot more that he should say. That he should comfort him in his sorrow and reassure him that there is no point living from what if’s because he made sure that his team survived. That he should comfort him in the fact that he was alive, and that he made it through the impossible. And congratulate him on succeeding on his mission, even if it didn’t go as planned.

But when Magnus told him his name, the tension eased slightly. His shoulders sunk, and his eyes seemed to clear. A smile started to pull at the edges of his lips just from the knowledge of his name. And Magnus yearned to know what he was feeling in that moment.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Magnus. I’m Alec.”

And oh. Magnus didn’t need to know what Alec was feeling, because he knew himself. Just the mention of Alec’s name sent fireworks off in Magnus’ chest and it made a smile blossom on his face, unable to hold back the happiness. He couldn’t make sense of it, but it was there, and it was a beautiful feeling.

“Alec. Is that short for Alexander?” Alec nodded, a blush settling over his cheeks at the mention of his full name. “Defender of man. That makes sense, from what you just told me. You defended your men and made sure that they would survive. You put them before yourself.You don’t need to worry about what could have happened, because you managed to save not only them, but yourself. The name fits you, Alexander.”

“Thank you.” Alec looked away, as though he was trying to hide the blush and the smile that was growing on his features, but Magnus could see it all as clear as day. “That, uh, it helps a lot.”

Magnus smiled, leaning forward slightly in a bid to get closer to Alec. “Whatever this thing is, I’m here with you, every step of the way.”

Alec looked at him, something deepening in his eyes, and the sadness that was there before edged its way forward. Magnus wanted to erase all the sadness that was inside of Alec in that moment, because he was sure that he was helping him, he was sure that he was able to take his mind off the sadness that he was feeling.

“But you’re not really here, are you? I can’t even touch you. I don’t even understand how this is working, I mean, you said it’s through the Force but that can’t be right. I just- I wish we met in a normal way. Well, as normal as you can get in the middle of war.”

Listening to Alec’s troubles, it made sense why sadness was etched into his features. He was troubled by the legitimacy of what they had, and if Magnus put himself in Alec’s position, he could understand why he was so troubled by it all. And if Magnus was being honest with himself, he too was worried about the connection they had.

“Well, I wish I could explain this, but I don’t have the knowledge myself, it’s never really be known before. But with regards to the Force, have you ever stopped to think you could be Force sensitive? Has anything ever happened in your life that you just couldn’t explain, that maybe you somehow made happen by your own will? Alexander, all it is, is reaching into the energy of all things. It can be difficult to capture that, to make it your own, but in certain times you can be able to use it, even without knowledge. I’ll admit it’s rare for people to be Force sensitive. But maybe there is someone in your lineage that had the ability. No one knows how it works, you just learn with it.”

“But, I don’t want to learn with it. I know what will happen, the war will become stronger if the First Order learns that someone on our side has the Force. I don’t want this ability. But if it’s the only way to see you, even if seeing is all we can have, then I guess I’ll keep it as it is.”

Alec looked up at Magnus, their eyes meeting in the realisation that they would both do anything to keep seeing each other, that they are in deep despite never truly meeting. And in that moment of realisation, all Magnus wanted to do was be there with Alec. Not through a connection. But in person, so he could hold his hand and guide him through anything.

“Well, who says we can’t touch?” Magnus didn’t know what he was doing. He’s never heard of stories of people touching through the Force, and he didn’t know if there were any consequences to doing that. He didn’t know if any harm would come to either of them, and if there was he didn’t know if he could stop it. But here he was, putting himself out there to be able to just hold Alec’s hand.

He held out his hand between them, his palm facing upwards in an invitation. He didn’t pressure Alec to take his hand, he didn’t reach forward and touch without asking for his permission. He just held out his hand and let Alec take control of the moment, and let him decide on the fate that they would take.

-

Alec’s entire world seemed to revolve around the open palm that was in front of him in that moment. Magnus was right, there was nothing to say that they couldn’t touch, if it was even possible. All he could look at in that moment was Magnus’ hand and all the possibilities that it held.

If this went well, then it could mean everything changing for who they are. And there was nothing more that Alec wanted than to take a hold of his hand. It was a big change from just seeing and talking. To actually touch Magnus would make everything more real, and he would have an anchor in this world.

He sank down to the floor from his bed to sit right in front of Magnus, crossing his legs to mirror him, their knees a breath away from touching. As he lifted his hand from his lap, he looked up at Magnus, and he could see the anxiety and excitement in his eyes. Alec looked back down at their hands, at how his was hovering over Magnus’ and there was just a small amount of space that was separating them from finally touching.

Alec closed his eyes momentarily, and took a breath.

And when he opened his eyes, he closed the space.

And their palms met.

A strong sense washed over him then, one that he couldn’t quite explain, but if what Magnus had been saying was true, then Alec knew it was the Force. The world around him, both his own and Magnus’, faded away, only the two of them existing. It’s like they were transported to their own world, where only they existed. But Alec didn’t want to look around. Not when he could feel the warmth of Magnus’ hand under his own. When he could feel the softness of his skin, the coolness of the single ring on his finger.

Magnus moved his palm under his own, never once allowing their touch to break. He moved it so that their hands lined up, from the tips of their fingers to the bottom of their palms. Alec couldn’t peel his eyes off their hands. He couldn’t get over the fact that he could feel his touch, he could feel as he linked their fingers together, anchoring them together.

He could feel it all and he never wanted that feeling to go. Their eyes met eventually, neither aware of the tears in their eyes till they saw them reflected in the other. Alec’s heart was close to beating out of his chest, and his breathing was catching in his throat. But he had never felt so secure in his whole life than he did with his hand clutched within Magnus’.

He wanted to move forward, to consume Magnus in a hug, to hold onto him more than just though their hands. He wanted to tell him that he would do anything for them to be able to meet, for real. There was so much that he wanted to tell him. But something changed.

The real world started to bleed back into Alec’s line of vision. And Magnus looked concerned, no longer living in the moment that they just had. He felt his hand slipping from his own, but he wasn’t ready to let go yet.

“Magnus-”

“Someone’s here. They found me.”

“Magnus? Magnus!”

And just like that, Magnus’ hand was ripped from his own, and he was gone from his sight. He shouted out his name, hoping he could still hear him, but all he was met with was silence. He looked down at his palm, still feeling the tingles from where Magnus had held it, from where he caressed his thumb along his knuckles. And then Magnus’ final words echoed in Alec’s mind.

_They found me._

He didn’t know who had found Magnus, nor what they would do if they got him. But he was going to do whatever he could to save him. Magnus was his clarity, and he wasn’t going to let him down.

-

“Alec, good, you’re here. I have an important assignment for you. It’s urgent and potentially dangerous, so before I delve in and tell you about it, are you okay to take this on?”

General Luke stood in front of Alec in the ops room, his gaze serious. Alec could tell from that look alone that Luke was not kidding around, not that he ever would, but there was something more to this. To ask if Alec was okay to take it on was something he had never done, he had only ever received orders from him in the past.

Alec didn’t stop to think if he was okay to take it on. Because in reality he probably wasn’t, most parts of the day his mind was elsewhere, had been for the past week.

It had been a week since his last contact with Magnus. It had been a week since they seemed to connect even more. A week since he felt his palm beneath his own and something seemed to shift within his own universe. Everything seemed to align at that moment. And then it shifted right back when he watched Magnus fade away. All he could remember was the confusion at whoever had found Magnus and the misery that soon followed after. He didn’t know where he was, he didn’t know how to connect with him. And it was plaguing his mind.

But something like this, something this obviously important, Alec wasn’t going to let Luke down. And in the end it could help distract him.

So he nodded, matching Luke’s seriousness in his own features, and stood a little taller just to prove his wellbeing. Luke studied him for a moment before he started to walk away, beckoning for Alec to following him. They stayed in complete silence till they reached Luke’s office. That’s when the seriousness really started to kick in. Luke rarely used his office for briefings, only ever in dire situations.

Luke gestured to Alec to sit down, the two of them taking a seat. Luke took in a deep breathe before he leaned forward, arms resting on his desk.

“I received intel from Simon.”

Alec blinked, not hearing what he expected. “Oh? Where is he? I mean, what’s it got to do with me? he’s a spy, I’m a pilot. Why am I involved?”

“Well, he’s currently aboard the First Order’s main ship.” Alec felt his eyes widen. He knew Simon was a good spy, the best that they had on their side, but how he managed to get aboard a First Order ship was beyond him. “He’s been there for a while, keeping low and trying to get through anything that he can. That’s why we were able to avoid any attacks. But apparently they have something else up their sleeves.

“It’s been quiet for a while now over there, and not only was that making me antsy but even Simon was getting on edge, and he’s the calmest person that I know. He started to do some snooping, and he came across what they were working on. Alec, they have kidnapped a Jedi.”

Luke stayed quiet and let the words sink in. Alec wasn’t even aware that there was any Jedi still alive. He knew that there was a few that were Force-sensitive working for the First Order but none at the level of a Jedi. Alec didn’t know where this other Jedi came from, and by the look on Luke’s face, he was just as curious. Alec sat up in his chair, trying to filter through all his thoughts.

“Okay. I’m still not seeing where I come into this.”

“Simon managed to speak to him, not for long but enough to get across to him that if he wanted, we could help. He accepted our help, said that if the First Order didn’t have a sort of lock on his powers, he would have gotten out himself. But they were apparently prepared for how strong he was, and took the necessary precautions. He still has some control, he’s able to get through the shields and the guards and everything else. He just can’t get off the ship himself. That’s where you come in.”

Alec’s chest seemed to drop in realisation. “He needs a pilot.”

Luke nodded his head, sitting back in his chair. “He needs a pilot. He told Simon that he would need a way off the ship by midnight. I know it’s soon and I know it’s a lot to take in, but Alec you are my best pilot and if anyone can get him out, then it’s you.”

“No pressure then.” Alec laughed, rubbing his hands together. “But I’ll do it, I can get him out of there.”

Luke nodded his head in thanks towards Alec, trying not to show the emotion behind the idea of sending Alec right into the First Order’s main ship, something that Alec had never truly experienced. Luke stood up, Alec following suit as they made their way back to the ops room, an anticipatory silence settling over them as they walked. Alec was no longer filled with curiosity, but with a determination to complete this mission. He wasn’t going to lie that he was afraid.

This was something new. He had gone on missions where the First Order was right there, shooting at him and his team. And he had been on missions where they had to destroy their ships. But going right into the heart of the First Order’s ship was something new and frightening. He didn’t have a team with him, he didn’t know what was waiting for him when he got there. But he was still going to do it.

When they got back to the ops room, Luke handed him a folder. “This is all the intel that we have on the First Order. Both from Simon and other sources. It will tell you how to get past their shields unnoticed and how to get into the pilots bay without being immediately attacked. The plan is for you to land and for him to be there already so that you can leave. If he’s not there, you need to wait - five minutes is all you have. If by any chance, they do take fire at you, there is information in there about where to hide. I have complete faith in you to do this, Alec.”

“What if he never turns up? After those five minutes of waiting what do I do?”

“I’ll be in contact with Simon and also with you. If he’s not there in time, then you leave. I will not risk your life, Alec. No one knows about this mission, and if your mother and sister found out I sent you over there and you didn’t make it back, well. I don’t need to tell you, you know your family better than anyone.”

Alec looked up at Luke, a smile settling on his face. “You know you’re family too, right? Mum will be mad, but she loves you a lot too. Plus, it’s not like you forced me to do this, it’s my choice. They’ll understand that. You’ll probably just have to cater to them for a little bit, let Izzy have some time off with Maia. Take Mum somewhere nice, maybe you know, pop the question.”

Luke shot a stern look that didn’t quite reach his eyes, his lips quirking a little. Alec shrugged his shoulders and turned away to leave the ops room and familiarise himself with the information that Luke gave him.

“Don’t push it, Lightwood!” Alec laughed as the doors shut behind him. Luke was the best General that they had, and Alec was always there to follow him in what he said. But Luke was also like the father that he and Izzy never really had. Alec was aware of their past as a family, and where they came from, but all he had ever really known is the way that his Mother looked at Luke and that was enough for him.

Alec made his way back to his room, knowing it would be the best way to keep the information and the mission quiet. He had a few hours to memorise as much as he could and to prepare himself and his ship for this mission. Their systems and shields were more advanced than Alec was aware of and he would be worried if he didn’t know how Izzy and Maia have both been working their asses off to make the best systems and ships and weapons that the Resistance has ever seen.

For the rest of the time that he had, Alec became a recluse only speaking to his mother and sister briefly but not mentioning anything about his mission. He spent a good hour committing the information to his memory and another hour making sure his ship was in top condition to get through the shields and make it out of the ship with everyone and everything still in tact. Whenever anyone asked him what he was doing, he just told them it was general checkups, than you never know when the next attack was going to be.

Just before it was time for him to go, the doors to the take off station opened, Luke walking in with a solemn look on his face.

“You know, if I could tell you not to do this, I would. But I assigned this mission to you. Plus with that look on your face I suppose that isn’t going to happen.”

“Are you doubting my ability, Luke?” Alec fakes the offence that was in his voice. In all honesty, he knew he could do this, and after reading all the information, he felt even more confident in what he had to do.

“Never, Alec. You’re the best pilot we have. I just guess it’s settled in how dangerous this could be.”

Alec looked at Luke for a moment, really taking in that he was serious, that he wasn’t doubting Alec but he was doubting himself in asking Alec to do this. Alec walked over to him and hugged him quickly before stepping back to salute him, showing Luke in the best way that he knew that he didn’t doubt his command, and he wasn’t afraid to do this. He made his way over to his ship and jumped in, his droid already situated in the back.

“I know you don’t want me to say this, but I have to. If something goes wrong, then please tell my Mum and Izzy that this was my choice. And that I love them. And you gotta stay with them, don’t let them back away from you. They are strong and can look after themselves, but please, look after them when they need you. And look after yourself.”

Luke looked like he wanted to protest, but Alec had said what he needed to. He pulled his helmet on as the top of the ship closed down, securing him inside the cockpit. He made sure everything was in check, and smiled when his droid whistled, not showing any sign of fear.

And then he took off without looking back.

-

When Alec landed his ship into the pilot’s bay, he took a deep breathe, killing all the engines. He looked around at the dark lighting of the area, all of the First Order’s bigger ships blocking his smaller one from the view of the guards. He looked around but he couldn’t see anyone that indicated they were about to board his ship.

He was able to get aboard the First Order ship without any hassle, but actually being on that ship, it changed a lot in Alec’s perspective. He didn’t want to be there, if he was being honest. He knew he would be able to follow through with this mission, and he was going to. But being there and actually seeing the darkness of it all, and feeling the ambiance of the place, even from inside his ship, it made Alec want time to move forward just that bit quicker so that they could get away.

So he did as was planned and he waited, keeping an eye on the time so that he could get out as soon as he could. It didn’t feel right to be on this ship, and he wandered how Simon managed to stay on board and not freak out the way that Alec wanted to. It was moments like this that he wanted that comfort that he found in Magnus.

Just thinking about Magnus made Alec’s heart clench. And he didn’t need that now, not when he had to have his mind on other things. He closed his eyes, and took a deep breathe to calm himself. And when he opened them he realised how amazing it is that so much can change in a small second.

He had been spotted. He was looking one of the Stormtroopers dead in the eye, or well, helmet. And then in the next an explosion went off near him. Not long after Luke’s voice spoke up through the intercom.

“Alec, Simon ran into trouble, you need to get out of there!”

Before Alec had a chance to reply he saw Simon running into the bay, his eyes locked onto Alec’s and signalling for him to help. Alec clenched his eyes and couldn’t believe what he was about to do. He unbuckled his belt and took off his helmet.

“Luke, Simon needs my help. I’ll bring them back.” Alec turned off the intercom before Luke could order him to get his ass back there. He turned towards his droid and looked him dead in the eye. “Listen up buddy, I need you to stay here. If it gets too dangerous, you leave. But if not stay here, and get the ship ready for when we get back. Got it?”

His droid whistled, his body spinning around in its small bay. Alec grinned, feeling relieved by the small act of happiness from his droid. He grabbed his blaster before he jumped from the ship and ran towards Simon.

“Hey man.” Simon stood there smiling at Alec, as though they weren’t on enemy territory and there wasn’t a huge explosion behind them.

“Hey? Really Simon? What the fuck, Simon, what happened? Never mind, I don’t wanna know. I’m only here to get this Jedi and your sorry ass back to the base. So where is he?”

Simon scratched the back of his neck. “Thing is, everything else was going to plan. But I didn’t realise that the codes they had changed as often as they did. I can’t get this guy out of his cell.”

“And you think I can help because?”

“I don’t know, your sister is damn smart, I hoped some of that rubbed off on you. Just please, come with me and at least cover my back so that we can get out of here. I can’t leave this guy behind, I made a promise, Alec.” Alec could see the desperation in his eyes, and for the second time in five minutes Alec took a deep breathe in and gestured for Simon to lead the way.

The good thing about Simon being a spy, and being the best damn spy that there was with the Resistance, was that he knew every nook and cranny of every ship. So it didn’t take them too long to get back to the cell where the Jedi was, only a few times did they very nearly manage to run into a Stormtrooper. Simon ran up to the door and tried kicking it first, for a reason that was beyond Alec.

“Hey, I’m back, I got my friend with me, he’s the best damn pilot we have, okay? He’s gonna get us out of here. As soon as we get you out.” Simon turned back to the control panel next to the door, trying to figure out the code to open the door. Alec was standing with his back to the door, keeping a lookout to make sure Simon didn’t end up being killed. Though he knew Simon could survive anything, he managed to go through hell and yet still came out unscathed and cheery.

A whistle interrupted his thoughts and turned his attention to the noise, raising his blaster towards it. But his arms dropped the second that he saw BB-6 in front of him, the droid swaying slightly as though he hadn’t been caught out.

“I thought I told you to stay on the ship?”

BB-6 then whistled, telling Alec that he knew that Alec would inevitably need his help, so he decided to follow them. The droid rolled towards the control panel, an arm coming out of his body to plug into it. The droid whirred as it tried to crack the code, but instead of the doors opening, they panel sparked and soon smoke was coming out of it. Simon looked down at BB-6, a dead look in his eye at the fact that they couldn’t crack the code anymore.

“Now what are we going to do?”

“Can’t he just, I don’t know, blast his way out?”

Simon turned to him, a dead look in his eye. “Wow, genius, hadn’t thought of that one.”

Alec rolled his eyes. “Okay, what if I blast him out?”

Before Simon could question what Alec meant, Alec pushed him out the way and shot his blaster at the control panel and then at the hinges of the door. Smoke rose out from both of them and when it cleared Alec could tell that the door could be kicked down. He smirked as he turned to Simon.

“Who needs codes when you have a blaster.” Alec walked to the door and kicked it with as much force as he could, the door falling to the floor of the cell. Alec looked into the room, seeing the silhouette of the Jedi staring at the floor where the door lay. He couldn’t make out his features just yet, the cell being dull and smoke still lingering in Alec’s vision.

“Sorry about that, seemed to be the only way to get you out.” As soon as Alec spoke the Jedi turned to look at him, his head whipping up fast. Alec’s brows creased, the man’s features starting to show. The man stepped forward so that he was in front of Alec, and then he saw him clearly.

He saw Magnus clearly.

“Alexander? You’re really here?”

Hearing his voice in person seemed to slow things down. Not only that, but the very first words Magnus had ever said to him were let into the air. Alec suddenly forgot where they were, and what dangers were after them. All he knew was that Magnus was here, in person and right in front of him. There was so much he wanted to say. Firstly that he missed him. Then to ask what happened to him. And to see if he was okay.

“Magnus.”

He was right there. For the first time instead of Magnus being close, but on the other side of the Galaxy, he was actually right in front of him. He could reach out and actually touch him, hold his hand for real. He wanted to. He wanted to rush forward and wrap his arms around Magnus, because he was here and he was okay. He had hoped Magnus would make it back to him, but this was so much better than what he had wished for. They didn’t need the dream space, not when they had the real thing now.

The moment was broken when Simon spoke up. “I would love to know how you know a Jedi, Alec, but uh, we really have to get the fuck out of here.”

Alec turned to look at Simon, the urgency not fully reaching him. But then it clicked. Magnus was the Jedi that he was sent to help. And they were still in the middle of the First Order ship. Alec cursed before shots were fired at them. He turned to the Stormtrooper that had managed to find them. He told Simon and Magnus to go as he started to shoot. He didn’t have time to think about the implications of who Magnus was.

Simon dragged Magnus away from where he was rooted and they all started to run back to the ship. Alec kept an eye out for anyone that he could shoot, and shouted to Simon to throw him the extra blaster he had with him, so he could cover their front. By time they got into the pilot’s bay, the majority of the Stormtroopers were there waiting for them, with only a clear line down the middle to get to Alec’s ship.

So he and Simon did what they did best. They shot their way through. Alec could feel Magnus’ eyes on him the whole time, and instead of distracting him, it made him feel stronger and more determined to get them out alive.

“BB-6! You gotta get back to the ship, now buddy. Start the engines, we don’t got the time to waste.” Alec shouted to his droid, and even though the sounds of the blasters where all going off, Alec could hear his droid whistle and how he managed to sound like he was rolling his eyes, Alec would never truly know. The droid rolled away, able to get past the Stormtroopers by passing under their legs.

The Stormtroopers were all closing in, using the tactic of caging them in, so that they couldn’t move. But they were smarter than they were. The Stormtroopers moved tacitly, but it wasn’t enough for the quickness that the other three were able to move. Alec saw an opening in their walls, where the Stormtroopers weren’t closer enough together yet. And right beyond that, was a clear access to their ship.

Alec looked at the other two, signalling towards the gap and started to move forward when they both nodded, catching on to what he was saying. They continued to blast at any of the Stormtroopers that got too close to them but it didn’t take them long to get past them. They managed to make their way to the ship partially unscathed, only a few hits that scrapped their clothing.

“Don’t you sass me. Izzy knows your programming, I could let her make modifications.” And if a droid could stick up a middle finger, Alec was sure he would. They all jumped into the ship, and Alec turned round to make sure that they were both secure in their seats. His gaze lingered on Magnus a little longer than it should have, their eyes locking. And if he could sit here like this, Alec was sure he would do that. He could feel himself starting to drown again in Magnus’ gaze.

But when a blaster went off against the side of the ship, Alec jumped back into reality and turned to the gears of his ship. He pulled on the steering, the ship purring beneath him, and it wasn’t long before they were in the air and on their way back to the base ship. Just as they made it to the edge of the outer shields, Alec seen in his peripheral vision that they were being followed.

“Shit. They’re on our asses.” He leaned forward to flick on the intercom that he had switched off earlier, and Luke’s voice was shouting through instantly.

“Lightwood, I swear to God. You better be on your way back because I just had to explain to your sister why I was shouting at you through an intercom and she is now telling your mother.”

Alec grimaced. “Yeah, I’m on my way back. But we got two fighter ships following us, so we’re gonna have to take a bit of a detour so I can shake them off and hopefully blow them up before they blow us up.”

Alec didn’t have to see Luke to know the expression that was on his face in that moment. “You know, when I told you to come back right away earlier this was why. I swear if you don’t get your ass back here soon Lightwood-”

“Luke, I got this. I’ll be back, we’ll all be back. Safely. But I gotta go, as I said, kind of in a situation. Bye.” Alec leaned forward to turn off the intercom again, knowing that Luke won’t be happy with it but that it was the best thing for him to do to stay concentrated.

Alec could feel the tension that was residing in the cockpit of his ship, and he was sure if he turned to look at Simon and Magnus, he would see the caution on their faces. It felt like everyone was just holding their breath, so Alec let his go, and did what he did best.

He slowed down the ship enough so that the First Order ships behind him caught up. And just when they were nearly right on top of him, he pulled on the steering and turned his ship to the right with a jerk, hearing Simon grunt behind him. He kept his grip on the wheel, looping around First Order ships almost in a split second.

And as soon as he was behind them, he grinned and aimed the blasters and fired at both the ships before they even had a chance to go back round to him. Both of the ships blew up, fragments flying around and the explosion ringing throughout the cockpit.

“BB-6, run a scan on the ship, are we good?” Alec listened out, hearing his droid whir as he scanned the ship. After a couple of minutes, Alec heard him whistle in approval, signalling that their ship was safe from any major damages. “Brilliant. Send a signal to the Resistance ship, we’re on our way back.” Alec pushed on the steering, letting the ship move more gently now that they were safe from harm.

The cabin was quiet for awhile until Simon cleared his throat. “Hey, Alec, I’m just wondering, uh, how do you know a Jedi?” Alec’s brows creased for a moment, before he remembered that Magnus was the Jedi that he had been sent to pick up. Amidst the scurry of getting out and making sure they all got back alive, Alec had somehow forgotten that Magnus was a Jedi. He couldn’t forget that Magnus was there, he could feel him there, both from his eyes on him and in the back of his mind, where Magnus had seemed to reside.

“Uh, it’s complicated. I didn’t know that he was a Jedi, honestly.” Alec wanted to avoid this conversation, at least until it was just him and Magnus alone. But apparently life didn’t want him to have things easy in that moment, and Alec just didn’t have the words to explain what they were going through. Magnus stood from his chair and stepped around to sit next to him. “It’s not something that I share with anyone. Given where I was living, I should hope that would get across the fact that I’m not very open.”

Alec supposed he had a point there: from what he had seen on the island, Magnus was on his own and if he hadn’t been caught, then he would still be there. Alec looked over at Magnus, sensing that everything that had happened had taken a toll on him. And there was nothing more that Alec wanted to do than to try and comfort him.

“I would have told you eventually, I guess. But despite what we have, you were still someone that I didn’t know. You just appeared, Alexander. And even though I started to trust you, a lot quicker than I would with anyone else, that in itself was scary for me. Especially after spending so long by myself. But it’s not something I greet people with. Being a Jedi has caused more pain for others than it has for me and I didn’t want that on you either. But, well, the cat’s out of the bag now.”

Magnus looked at Alec, truth in his eyes, and Alec knew that if things had continued at the pace that they were at, that they both would have opened up and learned more about each other. Yet, it didn’t work out that way, and here they were, on Alec’s rescue ship on their way back to a place where he knew they would be safe. But when he truly looked at Magnus he could see that he was trying to seem calm in his facial features, but his eyes looked concerned, his brows slightly creased the closer that they got to the Resistance ship. His hands that were in his lap were fidgeting, his fingers pulling and twisting the rings that he wore. Alec could tell Magnus didn’t want to go to the Resistance ship.

“I’m sorry that it worked out this way. But in a twisted sort of way, I’m sort of glad.” Magnus looked at him confused, a hint of hurt flickering across his eyes. “Look, the last thing that happened was you disappearing. The last words I heard you say were They found me. I didn’t know where you were or what happened. I didn’t know if I would see you again. So in a way I’m glad it was you that I was sent to get out of there. Because at least I know you’re safe now, that you’re okay.”

Alec kept his vision straight ahead, seeing the Resistance ship coming into view and knowing that this conversation would be halted as soon as they landed. Magnus breathed in deeply, and leaned back into his chair. “I’d rather none of it happened at all.”

Magnus didn’t expand on what he meant, but he didn’t need to. Alec understood that Magnus would rather have been left by himself than to actually be here with Alec. And if the circumstances weren’t what they were, it probably would have hurt, but Alec knew where he was coming from. He didn’t say anything more, but he hoped that Magnus knew that he understood.

“State who you are and your purpose for entering the Resistance Base.” The voice cackled over the intercom, shaking Alec from his thoughts. This was it, they had made it back and Alec had to be ready for the chaos that was about to ensure them.

“Captain Lightwood, reporting back from a mission from General Luke. Permission to enter with two passengers.”

After a few moments, the voice spoke over the intercom again.“Permission granted.”

The doors to the pilot’s bay opened up, and Alec gently steered them in and landed, savouring the last of the calm. He knew as soon as he opened the doors that there would be chaos, and if he could stay in the cabin then he would. But he could see Luke making his way towards the ship. And he could also see his mother and sister, and he knew he wasn’t going to have it easy.

As soon as the doors opened and they all stepped out, Luke was instantly at Magnus’ side, hand held out in front of him to greet him. “Pleasure to see you, Magnus. I’m sure you would like some rest, so please come with me.” Luke turned to look at Alec with a we’ll discuss this later look, and walked off with Magnus. Alec watched as they walked off, almost wanting Magnus to turn and look at him, but he never did.

Alec broke out of his reverie when Simon slapped him on the back. “I gotta go debrief Luke on everything that I learned over there, but I just wanna know if you’re okay. I don’t really know what any of that was that you were both talking about. I don’t even know how you know a Jedi and by the sounds of it, had met him before. But it looks like it’s taking a toll on you, so uh I’m here if you need someone to talk to.”

Simon didn’t say anything else and didn’t wait for Alec to reply. He just nodded and walked off, tripping over his feet as he went. For a moment, Alec let a smile play on his lips at the fact that Simon could infiltrate almost anywhere, and he could store so much knowledge in his head, yet he still managed to trip over thin air.

But that was snatched from him the moment that his mother came to stand right in front of her, a look that could kill etched into her face. Alec couldn’t help but grimace and awkwardly scratch the back of his neck.

“Mother.”

Maryse raised an eyebrow, and Alec immediately regretted opening his mouth. “I don’t know what went through your mind when you agreed to this mission and for you and Lucian to keep it from me, but accepting it was your choice. You’re a Captain on this ship and I know that you are one of the best. But to go against orders, Alec? That is just reckless. You could have died. And we didn’t even know you were gone.” Maryse stepped closer, placing her hand on Alec’s arm. “I just want to know you’re okay. I don’t want to have to worry about waking up and being told you died on a mission that I didn’t even know of. For God’s sake, Alec, what were you thinking of? You were given orders, you should have followed them instead of risking your life.”

Alec nodded, agreeing with what his mother was saying. “I’m sorry.”

“You think that’s enough, Alec? You could have died, you realise that? When you disobeyed those orders, you willingly put your life at risk, and for what? I love you, Alec, I do. You’re a great Captain, a great pilot, and I don’t want to be the kind of mother who holds you back. But you have to be smarter than that, please for the sake of everything, think next time. And just… let me know where you are next time you go. I’ll worry, but at least I’ll be able to wish you luck.”

Alec bowed his head, knowing that what his mother said was right. He should have told her and Izzy where he was going and the risk he was going to be in. They deserved at least that from him. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have put you through that.”

“No, you shouldn’t have. But you’re okay, you’re alive. And you saved a Jedi so I guess that’s a good thing too. But don’t think this means you are off the hook. You have to make it up to me, big time.” Alec smiled at his mum and nodded his head. “Oh and tell Lucian he isn’t off the hook either.”

“Can’t you tell him?”

“Mm, I could. But it’s more fun this way.” Maryse winked at him before she stepped back, about to turn on her heel. “Now you just have to apologise to your sister.” Alec groaned as his mother walked off, and Alec turned around to see his sister running her hand along the side of the ship where they initially got hit. He waited for her to talk, giving her as long as she needed.

“I’m not gonna say much, because Mum got out the most of what I wanted to say. You should have told us, Alec. And I know you’re sorry, I can see it in your face that you regret it. But I can also tell that you’re antsy to get out. I don’t know why, but I have a feeling it’s to do with that Jedi that you couldn’t seem to take your eyes off.”

“Iz, I’m sorry, honestly. And I promise that next time - if there’s a next time - I will tell you and Mum straight away. I love you, and I’m sorry that I put you both through that.” Alec walked over to his sister and pulled her close to hug her, feeling her arms squeezing around his waist. He pulled back enough to see her, but kept his arms wound round his shoulders. “And yeah, maybe you’re right, I can’t take my eyes off him.”

“He _is_ cute, I’ll give you that.” Izzy grinned up at Alec, and Alec could feel his cheeks redden. “You’re lucky I’m taken. Which, you better apologise to Maia, she was up all night with me while I was worrying about my idiot brother. She barely got any sleep and then had to do work on the systems today.”

“I’ll apologise.” Izzy patted her brother on the chest and walked off towards the ship, presumably going to fix the battered side. Alec could see that she was determined at the prospect of being able to get her hands on something to fix. He watched her for a moment, seeing how she settled into the work so quickly.

They had both grown up loving to fix and build things. With Alec, getting to see the ships grew into wanting to fly them, and having the ability to fix his ship whenever he needed to. With Izzy it grew more into wanting to constantly get her hands on things and to see how they work. She constantly wanted to build and fix things, and she always wanted to learn more and more. It was how she and her girlfriend, Maia, had connected over the years.

Alec got to watch his sister grow into the smart woman that she was today, and got to see her be happy. Because of her, their ships were always working at the best capacity, and they had the best weapons because of Izzy being able to make and think up all the plans. And watching her there, already knowing what to do and getting to work on the ship, made him proud. He smiled softly at her, before turning to leave.

“Oh, and Alec? If you wanna make it up to me, I want a night off to spend with my girlfriend.” Izzy winked when he turned to look at her, a smirk ghosting over her lips.

“I’m sure I can do that for you. I doubt Luke will have any disagreements either.”

“Damn right, he won’t.”

Alec laughed as he walked off, hearing his sister get to work. He knew that even though his mum and sister seemed to be okay with what happened, that it would take some time for him to win them over again. But at least Alec knew that they weren’t completely mad at him.

Now the only thing that could really plague his mind was that Magnus was in the same place as he was.

-

Luke had showed Magnus to a room that he could use during his stay. They had previously met before when Magnus was still aboard the Resistance ship many years ago. But back then, Luke was working his way up and he was the General’s right-hand man when Magnus had left. Seeing him thriving in the position of General, Magnus had to admit, it suited him well.

But he seemed to be too ambitious about Magnus being here. It was as though he believed that because they had managed to get him away from the First Order, he would work with them. But he still stood firm about his convictions in the same way that he had all those years ago. He wanted to leave, because just being here, he could feel the walls closing in on him as well as the pressure of what was expected of him.

Luke had told him that he could have some time to himself, to recuperate after everything that had happened to him. But if anything, Magnus wanted to leave. The room was small, not what he was used to. It was too quiet where he would usually be able to hear the waves crashing against the rocks of where he lived and the creatures that would be awake at night. He was used to the light from a crackling fire, not the bright white emitting from the ceiling light.

He needed air, but even stepping out of the room into the same dull grey hallways did nothing to ease the ache that had started in his chest. The halls were too quiet and it made everything else in his mind seem louder than usual. At least it was till he heard the whistle of a BB droid followed by a voice that momentarily eased him.

“-so, who knows what this is. I just know I feel something and I’m not really all too sure what it is.”

The droid whistled back, the sound getting louder as they drew closer to Magnus, he was unable to understand what the droid was saying.

“Don’t you sass me, you’re supposed to be on my side.”

Alec’s offended tone brought a smile to Magnus’ face, and before long, his tall figure appeared around the corner along with the droid that he was speaking to.

“You’re on a ship full of people, and yet here you are, conversing with a droid.”

Alec looked up at him, his eyes wide as he came to a stop in front of him. He seemed lost for words, with the way his eyes couldn’t seem to stray from Magnus and that his mouth kept opening to talk before he closed it, silent. He bit his lip and looked away quickly, scratching the back of his neck, and Magnus wanted him to feel at ease around him.

“He’s uh, he’s a good listener. And he gives great advice.”

“Mm, I’m sure he does.” The droid then whistled, rolling away from them both. And if Magnus didn’t know better he would think that the droid was whistling in a condescending tone.

“Hey!” Magnus laughed at the interaction between Alec and his droid, easing the awkwardness that was starting to fill the air around them. By the time they were left alone, Magnus was smiling softly at Alec, and Alec was trying to fight the smile taking over his face, but by the blush that was settling onto his cheeks, Magnus knew that he was powerless to stop it.

Alec breathed out heavily, as though he was struggling to find the words again. “I don’t know why this is so awkward.”

“Probably because we’re not used to actually being face to face. Can’t tap out and disappear anytime when it’s like this.”

“Not that I ever would. Or I ever did. I still don’t really get how the whole thing works, you know? I kinda just appear with you and it doesn’t make sense to me, but there was never a time when I didn’t want to be there. With you.”

The determination in Alec’s eyes as he stared at Magnus made him feel like all the weight of the world was gone, and that it was just the two of them in that moment. Alec had given him that look before, but seeing it in person, when Alec was right there, it felt so much stronger than before. Magnus felt like he was at a loss for words, and he didn’t want to break that moment, just wanted to live in a world where he and Alec could be.

But he knew that wasn’t the case, and that he would have to speak what was on his mind. Since the moment he saw Alec in the doorway of his cell, there was one thing plaguing his mind. He never thought he would get to see Alec again, and if he did it would be a while, since there was still some confusion as to what it was that they had. But Magnus wanted to figure that out and wanted them to both work on it.

“Well, now we get to have that but as us. Truly us. Not a fabrication in our minds. We can be ourselves, and truly be us. And we can work on whatever this connection is. We can figure it out and if we learn how to control it, we can truly be in tune with one another, Alexander.”

The words rushed out of Magnus, his eyes not truly meeting Alec’s in worry that he would see something in his eyes that would suggest that he wanted something different. That he wouldn’t want to stay with Magnus. But instead, Alec just smiled wider, his eyes shining with happiness as he stepped a little closer to Magnus, right in his space.

“That sounds amazing. And there’s a lot of space around here, in my room or yours, or somewhere else. And since I’m a pilot we could always go elsewhere if you thought that was best. Obviously when there aren’t missions-”

“Alexander. I’m not staying on this ship.”

Alec stopped talking when Magnus interrupted him. Magnus soon realised while Alec was talking that Luke wasn’t the only one who thought that he would stay and fight their cause with them. He thought that Alec would get it, seeing as he had seen how Magnus had lived, that he wasn’t one to be in the environment that he was in right now. But Magnus wouldn’t back down.

Not even with the look that had washed over Alec’s face. His face was blank, his mouth still open after being cut off mid-sentence. He looked confused, shocked that Magnus would not stay on the ship.

“What do you mean, you’re not staying?”

“I can’t stay here, Alec. It’s not what I want and I just don’t feel like I can handle it. Just being here for the small amount of time that I have, I can feel it all creeping up on me again. I had to leave last time because of all the pain I caused, because the First Order will do anything to have me on their side, or at least in their captivity. They would hurt anyone to get to me, and that would mean you. I don’t wanna be here. I thought you knew that.”

Alec seemed to retreat into himself, and Magnus felt the hurt surge through him, and the ache in his chest came back. “I did. I don’t know, I guess I just hoped that you wanted to be with- be here. You said you wanted to work on this connection that we had, in person.”

“I do, Alexander. I want to leave, and I want you to come with me. It can really just be us, and with no distractions we can figure this out. And get to know each other better.” There really wasn’t anything that Magnus wanted more than get to know Alec better. To know everything about him. And with the feelings that Magnus had for him, he wanted to see what that would become.

He felt like they could be something good, and he wanted to see that through.

But there was something about Alec’s expression that said otherwise. He looked conflicted, his eyebrows knitted together and his eyes darting across Magnus’ face and their surroundings.

“Magnus, I- I can’t.”

Magnus looked away quickly. He didn’t want Alec to witness what the rejection had done to him. He didn’t want him to watch his heart ache at the thought of Alec not wanting him, not wanting to be with him. He had to get away from him, he felt himself actually wanting to be in that dull room they had given him on this ship just to let out his frustration at fooling himself into thinking Alec wanted him. He breathed out harshly, his expression darkening.

“Well, okay. I should go tell Luke of my departure. Goodbye, Alexander.”

Magnus went to step around Alec, to get away from him, and to get off this ship. But as he moved away something stopped him. Alec had gripped his arm, gently pulling him back so that they were face to face. And Alec’s hand never left his arm. Instead it slid down till their hands were holding. Magnus’ heart was beating fast from just the small touch.

They had touched before, but never in person. In the few hours that it had been since they first truly laid eyes on each other, they had yet to touch. Not even a brush of their hands as they moved together. But now, Alec’s hand was in his, just like it was when they had pressed their palms together through the Force. And the feelings that he had before were back in full force. The feel of Alec’s hand, the true feel of it, how he could feel the calluses on his fingers. He could feel how his palms were warmer than his fingers. It made him feel warmer inside, just to feel his touch.

And maybe, with that touch, it meant that Alec would agree with him. He looked up at Alec, trying to hide the hope lingering in him.

“Magnus, I want to. But I can’t. I have a place here, and I have a cause that I can’t give up on. I don’t want to give up on it, I can’t just walk away from everything that I’ve fought for. And my family is here. This is where I grew up, this is my home. My mother and sister are here, as well as Luke and Maia and Simon. I can’t leave them. I want to work on whatever this is, I want to stay connected to you. But I can’t just leave.”

Magnus knew he had a point. No matter how much it pained him to agree, Alec was right, Magnus couldn’t ask that of him, not when they barely even knew each other. Alec had a life here, he wanted to fight for the cause, and Magnus could see that. Whenever he had mentioned it before, Magnus could see in his eyes, how much it meant to be fighting for this cause. Alec had his place in the world, alongside his family, fighting for a better world.

And Magnus didn’t fit into that world.

He wanted to, but it wasn’t who he was. He spent the majority of his life on his own. He never really had anyone, no one wanted to stick around for him, and there was no one he had ever met that he believed would change the way that he lived, no one that was worth the effort. He could see the pleading in Alec’s eyes. He wasn’t sure what it was he was pleading for, maybe a middle ground, something that would work both for them. But Magnus knew that it wouldn’t work out that easy. It never did.

He wouldn’t be able to live a life wondering when Alec would come around,. He couldn’t live off the hope that it could work. Even if they did become something good, there was still the fact that they would never truly be together. And Magnus knew deep down, that even under the pretence of figuring out what the connection was that they had, it wouldn’t work out, they would both eventually give up.

So while Alec was looking at him, begging him to tell him what they can do to make it work, Magnus had already accepted their fate. He didn’t want to stick around to watch it crash and burn, there was no point. It would put them both through unbearable pain. Magnus knew that it was easier this way, to walk away before the inevitable happens.

For the second time Magnus straightened and let calmness wash over him. He let his hand fall from Alec’s, missing the warmth of his palm, and he fought the urge to deny his thoughts as he looked up at Alec.

“I think it would be for the best if we didn’t try, Alexander. Despite us wanting this to work, I think we both know, that this is for the best.”

“What-”

“That doesn’t mean we can’t still talk, I enjoy your company, but it won’t work. I have to go talk to Luke.” Magnus stepped around Alec, not wanting to look at the hurt that was in his eyes any longer, because he knew that he would break. But he also had to get away before Alec saw the hurt in his own eyes.

He had never connected with someone so quickly, or so strongly in his life, and he let their circumstances get away from him and his judgement was clouded. He let his feelings get the best of him and he was too hopeful. He spent years closing himself off after hurting people and people hurting him. And yet within moments, Alec had completely enraptured him, and it grew more and more intense. And with that intensity, Magnus let himself slowly unravel with Alec.

And right now, he was walking away hearing the sharp breaths behind him, the drumming in his head matching his racing heart and knowing that he only had himself to blame.

When the doors opened and shut behind him, cutting him off from Alec, he knew that it would have happened eventually. So he told himself that now was better.

Now would make it easier in the long run.

-

“Luke, we need to talk.”

Magnus had made his way straight to the ops room where he had hoped Luke would be. He ignored everyone around him, everyone that stared at him, and he could hear the whispers, but he couldn’t find it in him to care what they had to say. He wasn’t going to stick around here, so it didn’t matter.

When he had finally made his way to the ops room, he saw Luke in deep discussion with Simon and with a fierce-looking woman and another woman who seemed to bear a lot of resemblance to Alec. But Magnus didn’t think too long about who they were, only noticing how intense they all looked. He had to get off the ship. He knew it wouldn’t be long before the First Order found them, they didn’t exactly make a quiet departure. They wouldn’t be gentle either, they would destroy the entire ship if it meant getting a hold of him and he didn’t want to wait around for that to happen, he had to leave. So he made his way towards them, interrupting whatever it was that they were discussing.

“Magnus, I was actually going to send for you, I wanted to discuss with you some of the information that Simon managed to give us.”

Luke had pointed to papers in front of him, but Magnus ignored them, continuing to look at Luke. “I need to talk to you about something else.”

“Okay,” as though Luke had sensed that Magnus wasn’t going to budge on what he wanted to say, he straightened up, turning to those that were next to him. “Simon, Maia, could you give us a moment? Maryse, could you get Alec for me? I’ll need to talk to him about all this as well.”

The woman who resembled Alec nodded, looking at Magnus quickly with a question in her eyes. But she never asked anything, just went on with what Luke had asked of her to do. Simon and the other woman, Maia, walked off, talking to each other quietly. Luke gestured so that he and Magnus were further away from the crowd and were able to talk with more privacy.

“I need a ship, or a pilot, whatever you are willing to give me.”

Luke creased his brows even more, taken aback by what Magnus had asked and how abruptly he had said it. “May I ask why?”

“I wish to leave, and I feel like some mixed signals were given off about you helping me get out of here. I do not wish to stay, so I would appreciate it if I could use your resources to go home.”

“Magnus, I get that you may want to leave, but I would really appreciate it if you would just stay a while. The intel I just received is too major for me to be able to have one of my men fly you back, or to even give up one of my ships. I think you could really help us, Magnus.”

Magnus sighed, and was about to fight back when someone coughed behind them, forcing them both to turn around. Behind him stood Alec, his face clear of any emotion, his stance tall and his arms loosely behind in a soldier’s stance. His gaze only flicked quickly to Magnus, not lingering longer, before he looked back at Luke.

“You wished to see me, sir?”

“Yes, we have something important to discuss. Magnus, can we continue this later?” Luke had already stepped around Magnus, turning all his attention to Alec. But Magnus wasn’t going to back down that quickly.

“No, Luke. You’ll just find some way to make me stay. I want off this ship, I want to go home.”

“Really, Magnus? You want to go back to the place that they managed to capture you from, you really think that’s a good idea?”

Magnus rolled his eyes, realising that Luke was trying to play dirty to get him to stay. “Of course not, I want to go back to my real home, where I grew up, Dagobah. I never had the opportunity to be able to go back there, but now I do. And they would never think to look there, they don’t even know that place exists. And I’d really just like to go.”

Luke ran a hand down his face, looking at Alec to see if he would help him. But what Luke didn’t know was that Alec had already tried his piece, and if Magnus was able to say no to him, he could say no to anyone on this. He was determined to go home and he wasn’t going to back down on it. Luke sighed, standing in between the two of them, and placed his hands on his hips.

“The Galaxy is under threat from Lord Asmodeus. He managed to gain access to a power that is unknown to us, it’s so different from those of Jedi we’ve seen before. Usually you can see where a person’s power lies, but this power, and where it has come from, is knowledge that we don’t currently possess. He can use that power to destroy as much of the Galaxy as he wishes. And knowing him, he won’t back down until he has won.” Luke looked at Magnus, pleading. “We don’t have the power to beat this, but we aren’t going to back down either.”

Magnus understood why he was asking him to stay now. He understood the power that Lord Asmodeus held, better than anyone, and to know that he had found a way to bring the entire Galaxy to its knees, was something that put fear even in him. But he also understood that his being here will make it harder for them to win.

“Luke, I understand why you want me to stay. But there is nothing I can do to help you. My power is strong but it wouldn’t be enough. I’ve gone so long without using it, that I wouldn’t know if I would be able to help you sufficiently. And they are after me, the longer I am here, the riskier it gets for you. I can’t stay here. I’m sorry, but it’s what’s best.”

Luke looked down at the ground, his lips pursing, trying to figure out a way to get Magnus to stay. But when he looked back up, Magnus knew that he had given in. “Okay, you can go. I’m sending Alec to take you.”

Alec looked at Luke quickly, confusion in his eyes. “Wouldn’t it be best for me to stay?”

It stung Magnus that Alec had seemed to have completely given up on even just the thought of being around Magnus. But he tried not to let that show on his face when Luke looked at him again.

“No. Magnus is right, they are after him. If someone is going to take him home, it’s my best pilot. I know I can trust you to get him home safely, and I know that if you do find yourself under attack, you are able to get away from that, whilst also being able to fight back when you need to. Those are my orders, Captain, and you will follow them, understood?”

Alec nodded stiffly, something hidden in his eyes that Magnus couldn’t put his finger on.

“And Magnus, since he is going with you, if I need him to divert because of a problem, then you gotta be okay with that. I can’t give you orders like I can with Alec, but I’m letting you go even though we may need you. So if Alec has to prolong the journey so that he can help to fulfill some orders for me, then let him.”

Magnus nodded, agreeing with Luke silently. He hoped that the diversions didn’t mean he was required to help, or it was just a tactic to get him back on their ship, but he agreed nonetheless. If Alec was going with him, he had to get that Luke was risking having his best pilot away from them during this crisis that they were in. “Okay, that’s fine. Thank you.”

“Alec, go see Maia on how to get to Dagobah. As soon as you and your ship are ready, you can get going.” Alec nodded again, turning on his heel and walking away from them both. “I’m sorry that you don’t feel comfortable enough to stay, Magnus. And though I would have really appreciated you staying, I can’t force you to do something that you don’t wish to. I can only wish you well on your journey. And to tell you it was a pleasure to be able to meet again.”

Luke held out his hand for Magnus to shake and Magnus gladly accepted. “The pleasure was all mine, Luke. It’s great to have seen you grow into such a strong leader. The role of General really suits you well.” Luke smiled, and clapped a hand on Magnus’ shoulder, smiling at him before he turned away.

Magnus looked around the ops room one last time before he walked out, letting his gaze linger on Alec as he spoke to Maia, an easy smile on his lips. His heart twinged with the want to be able to make that smile appear himself, but he knew that right now, he wouldn’t be able to. So he turned to walk out, letting the doors close behind him, his heart easing at the fact that he can finally go home.

-

Magnus had found himself back in the pilot’s bay after wandering the corridors for a while. He didn’t have a destination in mind, but his feet had carried him here. The bay was quiet, something that seemed unusual, considering that they always had to be ready for when there was an attack. But Magnus supposed that he didn’t mind. It was nice to be in a more open space and to have it to himself.

He wandered through the bay, looking at all of the ships that were there, fighter ships and transport ships. His feet stopped, however, when he came to the slick black ship that he recognised as the one Alec had rescued him in. The damage that was there was now gone, the ship looking brand new again. He figured that it would be this ship that they would be travelling in for him to get home.

They would have this ship to themselves, just the two of them as they travel through the Galaxy together. Magnus sank to the floor, sitting in front of the ship, but still having a view of the doors, in case anyone were to enter. The thought of it being just him and Alec alone for a while made his heart beat faster.

He didn’t think about how long they would have, but it was longer than the mere few hours that he had thought of. Maybe they could work on their connection, to hone it and make it stronger than what is was so that they could truly learn one another.

Magnus found himself wanting to learn more than that about Alec. He didn’t just want to learn his mind, but he wanted to learn more about who Alec was as a person. He wanted to learn what made him smile and what made him sad. He wanted to learn how Alec’s hand would feel linked with his own.

He wanted to be with Alec, and he wanted to fall for him. His eyes closed at the revelation. He realised that those feelings had grown stronger ever since they first saw one another. And they only got stronger over time. He just never paid attention, too focused on everything else that was happening. But now he had the time to think about it.

And maybe with all this time that they had together, they could learn one another. Magnus didn’t know if Alec felt the same, but to just be with him would be more than enough. He had written them off, the idea of them, because it was pointless to hope at first. But now all Magnus could do was hope. He wasn’t sure if what he was feeling was love, not yet. But the idea of love with Alec, of loving Alec, it was enough to make him feel new.

He wanted them to fall, deeper and deeper till they couldn’t fall anymore.

And even then, he was sure he wouldn’t want them to stop.

-

“Dagobah? That’s in the outer rim of the Galaxy, why are you going there? It holds no purpose to us.” Maia was sat at her control station, barely looking up at Alec from where she was busy looking through fight plans and making sure that the ship was in top shape.

“I’ve been ordered to take Magnus- the Jedi back to his home. Which is apparently Dagobah. And since you are one the smartest people and know how to get anywhere, I would really appreciate it if you would tell me how to get there. Or at least program it into BB-6. If you can find him, that is.”

Maia’s head suddenly whipped up to look at Alec, her eyes shining with curiosity. “You’re gonna be taking him back home. Oh wait till Izzy hears about this. She was rambling on about how you couldn’t keep your eyes off him. And now you have to spend days, weeks even in a ship with him. Oh, this is so good!”

Alec sighed, not wanting to talk about how his attraction to Magnus was obvious to Izzy and now apparently Maia too. “Can we not talk about this please? Just tell me how to get there.”

“Oh, someone is getting antsy. You just wanna get on that ship with him, that’s cool, I get it. If I wasn’t, you know, solely interested in girls and dating your sister, even I would. But don’t worry, I’ll be sly about it. Do you want the longer journey there, a scenic route so you can win him over? Or do you think you can handle that by yourself?”

“Honestly, you’re worse than Izzy. I just need directions, not to be set up with him. I was gonna get you and Izzy a night off together, but since you’re sassing me, I guess I won’t.”

Maia’s eye’s widened, the smirk that was on his face dropping. “Wait, wait. Okay, I’ll get you directions, the easiest and safest route there. And I’ll stop teasing you.” Alec was the one to smirk at Maia, knowing that the idea of being able to spend the night with her girlfriend was too good to pass up on. They stood in silence for a while as Maia found the best route for him, then sent to the orders straight to his ship.

“There, it’s all programmed into your ship, and when BB-6 is on board, he will be able to access it as well. Good luck, it’s pretty hidden, and it doesn’t look like it’ll be that easy to get there. But if anyone can do it, you can.”

Alec’s smile matched Maia’s own. “Thank you.” He turned to leave, but before he could, Maia called out his name.

“Alec, if you are interested in this guy, then go for it. You deserve to be happy, even if it is just for a short while when you take him home. And hey, what’s the worst that could happen?”

-

“Hey mum.”

Alec stood in the doorway of his mother’s room, watching as she sat at her desk reading over files. She looked up at him, an easy smile coming to her face.

“Alec. Do you need me for anything?”

“Can’t a guy just come see his mother?” Alec walked into the room, leaning down to press a kiss to her cheek before sitting on the desk next to where she was working.

“Mm, he can. But it usually means he wants something, so what is it?”

Alec rolled his eyes, fauxing offence. “You really think I would be so low as to only see you when I need something? I’m offended, Mother.”

Maryse playfully hit him on the knee, causing the two of them to laugh.

“I just wanted to say that Luke has ordered me to fly the Jedi back to his home since he refuses to stay on board the ship. I don’t know how long it will take but I’m going to be gone for awhile, and I wanted to say goodbye.”

Maryse smiled at him and leaned back in her chair, resting her hand on Alec’s knee. “How do you feel about taking him back? Because from what I seen earlier you couldn’t peel your eyes off that man. And then all of a sudden, you’re ice cold around him. If you think the playing hard to get tactic will work, I highly doubt it will.”

Alec sighed, realising that everyone in his life could read him like an open book. “It’s hard to explain. I don’t even know how to explain it to myself. I know him, and I had hoped for more I guess. Not for him to leave.”

Maryse hummed, trying to wrap her head around the little information that Alec had given her. “Well, that doesn’t mean you have to be so cold. He is entitled to do what he wishes. Do you expect him to give up everything to stay in a place that he obviously doesn’t want to be in?”

Alec shook his head, realising that his mother was right. He was mad that Magnus had expected him to give up everything, but he had done the same to Magnus. And he didn’t want them to end on bad terms, he didn’t want their trip to be awkward because they were both too stubborn to get past this bump in the road. Before he could answer, his sister walked into the room, coming up to him and wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

“I heard Luke is sending you off with the cute Jedi.”

“He has a name, you know?”

“I do know, but it’s fun to call him a cute Jedi and watch you blush about it.” Izzy pinched his burning cheeks and he batted her arm away. Maryse smiled at her two children as they bickered. She stood up and wrapped her arms around them both, Alec easing into the hug with his mother and sister.

“You guys gotta be careful. I know you always are, and that you’re strong enough to take on anyone. But if you need me, just call me.”

His heart started to ache, realising how much he was truly going to miss his family while he was gone. His mother was the first to pull back, running a hand through Alec’s hair and down his cheek. “You stay safe as well, Alec. I love you so much, and I know that no matter what happens, you’ll make it back to us.”

Izzy didn’t say anything, just held onto Alec for a while, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

Alec knew that he would have to leave soon, but for now he was happy to stay a little longer with his family.

-

When Alec walked into the pilot’s bay after speaking to his mother and sister about the mission he would be on, expecting the place was empty. But the only person that seemed to be there was Magnus, on the floor in front of his ship, looking as though he was meditating. Alec didn’t want to interrupt him, so he stayed where he was, and took advantage of the calmness that was in the room to take some time to himself.

With his eyes closed, Magnus looked at peace. And Alec realised that it had been over a week since he had actually seen Magnus look at peace. The last time was when they had touched through the Force. Everything that had happened since then had made that moments seem like it was years ago. If Alec had known back then that he would have not only met Magnus, but had come to the conclusion that they could never be what he had hoped for, then maybe things would have been different.

Maybe he wouldn’t have gotten his hopes up.

But for the most part, Alec still wasn’t completely sure on what he had hoped for. In the back of his mind it was clear what he had wanted. He wanted to know everything that there was to know about Magnus. He wanted to them to be more than anything he could imagine. He wanted to fall for him.

He hadn’t realised his affection for the man, but when he thought about it truly, there was nothing more obvious. He had hoped to be with Magnus, to hold his hand. To kiss him. And it made his chest ache when he realised that before he had even figured that out for himself, Magnus had decided that they weren’t going to work. He wasn’t sure in which way Magnus had written them off, he wasn’t sure if Magnus felt the same, but he hoped.

Even if Magnus had decided to write them off, they had all this time to themselves, they were going to be around each other in a way that they never had been before. And Alec wasn’t going to back down on trying, because he wanted to try. He wanted to work on the connection that they had, and he wanted to see if Magnus felt for Alec the way that he felt for him.

He couldn’t put a word to what he felt, it wasn’t love, but it was stronger than just a simple crush. It felt like it could be something that turned into love. And that’s what he wanted, and with Magnus, love seemed like the most glorious thing to Alec. He smiled to himself, his eyes opening slowly and the world seeming a little bit more clearer now than it had before.

When he looked up at Magnus again after being lost in his thoughts, Magnus’ eyes were open, staring right at him. Alec couldn’t read what was on his face, couldn’t tell what he was thinking, but he hoped with all his heart that Magnus was thinking the same thing that he was.

“I could feel you staring. You’re not very sly, are you?”

Alec bit his lip, trying to suppress the smile on his face. “Maybe I didn’t want to be sly.”

Magnus quirked an eyebrow, but he didn’t say anything. Instead he rose to his feet, dusting his robes to remove any dirt that was on them. Alec moved forward, walking slowly towards Magnus, not making it obvious that he wanted to be closer to him, but he also found himself not caring that Magnus figured him out.

“Maia gave me the coordinates to Dagobah. It’ll take a while to get there, it’s not the easiest place to find, but we can still get there. We can get you home.” Magnus nodded, a solemn smile flickering over his face.

“I’m sorry if this hurts you, me going back home.”

“Why would it hurt me? I mean, you’re your own person and you have every right to not want to stay here and to go back home. I’m just glad I get to be the one to take you there.”

“You didn’t seem happy about it when Luke ordered you.”

Alec sighed, looking down at his shoes in embarrassment. He was still angry at that point, though he had learned he had no right to be angry, he still felt let down by Magnus. When really they both let each other down, neither of them willing to give up anything for the other. And maybe that’s why Magnus thought that they wouldn’t work. He looked back up at Magnus, to see him looking worried at what Alec would say to him.

“I’ll be honest. I wasn’t that happy, I figured with all that came to light with Lord Asmodeus, that it would be better for me to stay on board and fight the battle with them here. But I realise why Luke sent me, after he explained it. It would be better for me to be with you. And now I’m glad that it gets to be me. Because at least now, we have time. We get to be together for a bit longer than was originally thought. And it least our last words with each other don’t have be ones of giving up.”

“What are you saying, Alexander?” Alec could see that Magnus knew what he meant, because that hopeful look was back in his eyes, and Alec could see the smile that was fighting against the corner of his lip. And not only that, he could feel his hope through their connection, he could feel it swirling around with his own.

“I’m saying that, since we have this time together, that we may as well use it to our advantage. We can work on our connection now, and not be worried about what we’re giving up. Because the truth is, I don’t want to give up. Not on what we have, and not on you. It seems like its too good of a thing to give up on, and I refuse to do that. And I don’t know how much I’m truly putting out there right now, but I would like for this to work out. It would be great to be able to still feel your presence in my mind, even if you aren’t there with me.”

The smile that was fighting against Magnus’ lips was now in full force on his face, his features lighting up at Alec’s words.

“I would like that. A lot.”

They both stood there in the pilot’s bay, smiling at each other. And Alec wasn’t sure who it was that reached forward, but soon their hands were linked together, warmth spreading through him and his heart beating to a tune that he wished would play forever.

They stood there, their feelings still unsure, but their hope was stronger now.

If it was all they had in that moment, then it was enough.

Hope was more than enough.

-

_Far, far away..._

The energy in the room built and built. He could feel the power coursing through his veins and he felt new. He felt stronger than he had ever been. All the power in the Galaxy was now his, residing in his fingertips, ready to be commanded.

And soon the Galaxy would fall to its knees. The Galaxy would be his to control. He was going to win, especially with the immense power that he held in his hands.

His eyes opened, flashing red, a chuckle filling the room.

The Galaxy would be his.

And there was nothing that could stop him.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all liked it!! chapter 2 shouldn't be too long!! 
> 
> come talk to me on [tumblr](http://alecfancywood.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/alecfancywood)


End file.
